saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario (ShinRyoga)
|chartype = Original |otherversions = Too many |gameplayorigin = Custom, but seems to take cues from Marvel vs. Capcom}} Super Mario is a popular M.U.G.E.Nisation of Nintendo's equally famous mascot, Mario. he was first released in 2001, with an update in 2006. Biography Super Mario's story starts of in Princess Peach's castle. After he recieves a slice of cake from the princess, Toad bursts in and exclaims that "a bunch of weird guys" are attacking the Mushroom Kingdom. Believing it to be one of Bowser's doings, Mario leaps in a warp pipe to investigate, beginning the game. After beating the game, Mario has beaten Bowser to a pulp. Just as he is about to deliver the finishing blow, Bowser states that his minion, Kamek, has casted a spell on all the fighters that dispels their darkness into Mario, slowly turning him evil. Being consumed by the darkness, Mario finishes off Bowser and destroys his castle. The story returns to Peach's castle, where Toad tells her that Mario has destroyed a city. Peach attempts to talk to Mario to end his rampage, but to no avail; Mario destroys the castle, killing both Peach and Toad. Mario wakes up, realizing it was a dream. He anxiously checks on a sleeping Peach to make sure she is okay. She wakes up and appreciates Mario's gratitude, before getting asked on a date. After the credits roll, the two are seen on the castle's balcony. Gameplay Super Mario's gameplay is very heavily combo oriented. He has low damage output and unorthodox power usage working against him, so these are his only ways of doing damage. Fortunately, Mario is an ideal rushdown character, but his fireball attack makes him rather efficient regarding zoning. Another strategy is leaving behind light fireballs to trap the opponent when they are in the rush towards Mario. In terms of his system, Mario contains Marvel vs. Capcom-styled aerial raves with a launcher. He also contains EX moves, but use 1 full power stock instead of a half. Mario's three Hypers all cost all 3 power stocks and are ideal for different situations. Movelist Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Moves Other notable versions * Mario is possibly one of the most converted characters in M.U.G.E.N, rivaling the likes of Ryu and Goku. It would be too much to describe every single version available. * There are several updates of this character, however. SM853's is the most noteworthy, as it replaces and adds moves, as well as adjusting its versatility. Trivia * The evil theme of Mario's story was meant to be a parody of all the cheap evil edits being made at the time. http://shinsamus.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-SuperMario-s-Ending-215375393 * Mario also has palette modes, which was unique for its time. * Not too long after his initial release, his palettes were rearranged and new voice clips were added, creating Super Luigi. * Oddly enough, Mario's first palette is green, the same basic colour Super Luigi would use. ** Amusingly enough, Super Luigi has a default palette with the same colours with Super Mario. References Category:Characters Category:Characters with original graphics